


Фантомная боль

by PrettyPenny



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Wesen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расследуя дело в Портленде, Сэм натыкается на отца-одиночку Джарольда и его дочь Карли. Для остальных Джарольд милый отзывчивый человек, но стоит Сэму увидеть его лицо, единственное, о чем он может думать: хватай девчонку и беги.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> действие происходит между <a href="http://ru.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%87%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BE">6</a> и <a href="http://ru.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8B">7</a> сериями 7 сезона Сверхъестественного и после <a href="http://ru.grimm.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4_%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BD%D1%8B">3 серии</a> 2 сезона сериала «Гримм». Знание второго канона необязательно.<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> описание галлюцинаций, психическая нестабильность, немного насилия, упоминание сексуального насилия (канон «Гримм»).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантомная боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phantom Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575002) by [strangeallure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure). 



> Переведено на Байки-8  
> Вычитка: Bianca Neve, Lupa  
> Баннер: risowator

У Сэма в голове дырка. Маленькая и круглая, из нее тонкой струйкой сочится кровь — ме-е-едленно, очень медленно, но он все равно чувствует. Кровь густая, гуще, чем должна быть, более вязкая. Он подносит руку к черепу, ища рану, теплую липкую жидкость, что угодно, но ничего нет. Конечно, там ничего нет.

Он выпрямляется на стуле, чтобы занять руки, выравнивает стопку книг справа и делает глоток едва теплого кофе. Ему хочется впиться ногтями в мякоть ладоней, пока не почувствует реальность от боли и от рвущейся кожи, но он этого не делает. Он сидит в кофейне в Портленде с шахматным полом и обоями в цветочек, которые не очень-то подходят к виниловой плитке. Это спокойное нормальное место. И Сэм не хочет, чтобы люди в этом месте увидели его таким, какой он есть — уродом. Пронизанным галлюцинациями кожаным мешком, начиненным мясом и костями и слишком многими воспоминаниями, о которых он предпочел бы забыть.

Вот поэтому он и старается работать в общественных местах, особенно сейчас, когда устроил себе каникулы от брата. Столовые, библиотеки, кафе здорового питания, даже кафетерии в моллах или при колледжах. Места, полные людей, настоящих людей, это напоминает ему о том, что нормально и что приемлемо. С тех пор, как он покинул Дина, его галлюцинации усилились, но Сэм готов заплатить эту цену, по крайней мере сейчас.

Каждый раз, вспоминая Эми, он злится. Он знает, что дело не только в ней. Дело в самой ситуации: Дин убил несчастное создание, попавшее в беду, и Сэм вспоминает, как однажды Дин заявил, что убил бы Сэма, не будь они братьями.

Может, Дину и стоило. Сэм часто думает об этом. Иногда ему кажется, что это единственный возможный выход — просто покончить со всем. Если бы он был уверен, что просто умрет, превратится в ничто, то убил бы себя не задумываясь. Проблема в том, что Сэм знает, что ждет его после смерти, и знает, что не сможет с этим смириться. Он не сможет принять ад, куда непременно отправится, независимо от уверений Дина. И даже если прыжок в клетку к Люциферу вдруг окажется достаточной жертвой, чтобы оплатить место в раю, Сэм не сможет прижиться и там. И он совершенно уверен, что не хочет превратиться в что-то между тем и тем, в то, что их учили ненавидеть и на что охотиться. В то, чем Сэм столько времени старался не стать.

Так что да, окружающие его люди — пожилая пара за столиком слева, официантка в горчичного цвета униформе с именем, вышитым под логотипом «Кошкин дом», — все они напоминают ему, что он находится здесь, в материальном мире, где никто не может его зажарить, освежевать, оторвать конечности — только для того, чтобы собрать заново и начать все с начала.

Сэму нравится это место, даже несмотря на запах пирогов, которые он не может заставить себя заказать. Еще здесь пахнет кофе, жареным мясом и фритюром. Это запахи из его детства, из времен, когда отец оставлял их с Дином в кафе в дальней кабинке — катать шарики из салфеток и играть в свою версию настольного футбола, — а сам уходил сделать пару звонков и возвращался уже под закрытие.

Сэм до сих пор ощущает странный уют.

Заказав новую чашку кофе, Сэм замечает за соседним столиком двух человек: девочка-подросток со светло-русыми волосами, в пестрой блузке, сидит напротив мужчины средних лет. По тому, как они устроились, и разговору девочки, Сэм решает, что эти двое родственники. Он чувствует, как уголок его рта ползет вверх. А затем мужчина оборачивается.

Все замирает. Мышцы на животе сводит спазмом, и Сэм чувствует, как по пищеводу поднимается кислота. Горло сжимается, а язык распухает, занимая все пространство во рту. Он не может глотать, и ему слишком давит на уши. Голова кружится, его тошнит, а тело даже не может шелохнуться.

В конце концов всего становится слишком. Пустой кашель вырывается из горла Сэма, заставляя его согнуться. Он ненароком выплевывает немного кофе и тут же стирает салфеткой. На удивление коричневая жидкость не окрашена красным.

Сэм пялится на руку и на промокшую салфетку в ней, он пытается оторвать взгляд, но не выходит. Тело словно чужое, а с разумом дела обстоят еще хуже. Он не сможет через это пройти. Только не снова. Он не в состоянии посмотреть на этого человека.  
Конечно же, это чепуха, скорей всего, просто игра воображения. Как в тот раз, когда он увидел краем глаза постер к фильму и решил, что на нем Джулия Робертс, а это оказался Дэниэл Дэй-Льюс и «Последний из могикан». Похожее телосложение, похожая прическа — и в сознании всплывает образ.

На самом деле разуму Сэма нужно и того меньше.

Он заворачивает грязную салфетку в чистую и кладет ее на дальний угол стола. Сглатывает горечь во рту, вжимает ступни в пол и заставляет себя поднять взгляд, — чем раньше он сдерет этот пластырь, тем лучше. Это не Дэниэл Дэй-Льюс.

Разум подводит Сэма, но тело отвечает немедленно, превращаясь в один большой комок мучительного напряжения. Словно все мышцы одновременно застыли и сократились, оставив его онемевшим и скрученным, и он изо всех сил пытается не задрожать.

Он видит, как мужчина с любовью улыбается девочке, но в следующее мгновенье выражение его лица меняется, превращаясь в хищный оскал. Сэм хочет подняться, но не может. Хочет выцарапать улыбку с лица мужчины собственными ногтями. Хочет бежать отсюда изо всех сил.

Единственная часть тела, которой он еще владеет, — глаза. Он крепко зажмуривает их.

— Это не реально, — шипит Сэм сквозь сжатые зубы. Он хочет прокричать это во все горло, проорать всему миру, чтобы это стало правдой, но он все еще в кафе «Кошкин дом» и все еще помнит, как вести себя на людях. Так что ему остается лишь тихо бормотать себе под нос, призывая к здравому смыслу: — Это не он. Не может быть он. Как такое возможно? Только если…

Это просто не может быть он.

К моменту, когда Сэм снова обретает контроль над своим телом, мужчина и девочка-подросток уже давно покинули кафе.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Сэм пытается убедить себя, что это была еще одна галлюцинация; что его психика просто пытается добавить перца, напомнить, что не ему одному принадлежит его рассудок.

Это было нереально, конечно, нереально. Просто поверхностное сходство, а больное, воспаленное воображение, которое подкидывает Сэму слишком страшные, непередаваемые и неописуемые вещи, превратило его в нечто большее.

И все же, собрав свои книги и поднявшись, Сэм хватает чек от кредитки, оставшийся лежать на соседнем столике, и сует его в карман.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

По пути в библиотеку Сэм мысленно проговаривает случившееся. Ладони с силой сжимают руль, а пальцы отбивают отрывистый ритм. Ему стоит вернуться к изучению погодных аномалий — за ними все еще может стоять языческий бог, и нужно предотвратить человеческие жертвы. Сэм уговаривает себя, что он не мог видеть то, что видел, что если он продолжит об этом думать, то только выроет себе яму еще глубже, рискуя впасть в новый бред.

В итоге Сэм решает, что боги могут подождать. Выудив из кармана чек, он принимается за дело. Он Винчестер. Рыть ямы — часть его работы.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Имени, выбитого на чеке, нет ни в Белых, ни в Желтых страницах; на фейсбуке Сэм тоже ничего не находит. С каждым новым пробелом беспокойное покалывание все выше ползет по спине. Сэм испытывает облегчение, увидев упоминание об этом человеке на сайте бухгалтерской фирмы. К сожалению, там нет фотографии, так что Сэм продолжает поиски. Спустя еще полчаса он находит фото бывшей с ним девочки — Карли, предположительно его дочери. Весной про нее написали в местной газете, когда она заняла третье место на национальной экологической олимпиаде. Сэм не может различить лицо обнимающего ее человека, но подпись гласит: «гордый отец». Его рост и телосложение подходят, а имя совпадает с выбитым на чеке. Это не Ник, потерявший жену и единственного ребенка, и, естественно, не Люцифер, потерявший все. Его имя Джарольд Кемпфер.

По большому счету, Сэм хочет все бросить. Напряженные мышцы непрерывно пульсируют на бедрах, икрах, даже на пальцах ног — Сэм горит от желания развернуть машину и гнать. Прочь от западного побережья, обратно в самое сердце страны, где он всегда лучше чувствовал окружающую его реальность, пусть даже не всегда в положительном ключе.

Но что, если он прав? Что, если этот человек, этот неприметный клерк, на самом деле не тот, кем кажется? Что, если он тот, за кого его принимает Сэм. Это все усложнит, и Сэм не собирается задумываться над этим, сейчас его мысли сосредоточены лишь на одном: на девочке.

Что, если _он_ существует не только в его голове? Что, если это больше чем причудливое совпадение? Что же тогда будет с девочкой?

Сэм ее не знает, это правда, но после всех поисков ему кажется, что он понимает ее, понимает, кем она может стать со временем. Без сомненья, она умная и спортивная, не только участвует в олимпиадах, но и играет в школьной футбольной команде. Она достаточно молода, чтобы лайкать все, связанное с «Волчонком», на фейсбуке, и довольно бесшабашна, чтобы поставить на аватар фотографию в короне из папье-маше. И она тоже потеряла мать. Карли — единственный ребенок, который упоминается в некрологе, опубликованном пару лет назад.

Если есть вероятность, что ей придется пережить хоть малейшую часть того, что пережил Сэм, то он не может просто пройти мимо. Он не может рискнуть и позволить ей стать новой игрушкой Люцифера.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Может, Джарольд Кемпфер и хорош в сокрытии личной информации в сети, но если общедоступные источники ничего не дадут, Сэм не побрезгует копнуть глубже. Он находит его страницу на сайте Департамента регистрации транспортных средств, надеясь, что фото на правах волшебным образом окажется другим.

Мужчина на фотографии выглядит чуть моложе того, которого знает Сэм, его волосы короче, но случайной ошибки нет, как и места для сомнений. Черты его лица, выражение глаз, похоже, знающих все на свете, рот, способный соблазнить как правдой, так и ложью, — это все есть.

Джарольд Кемпфер выглядит как Ник — сосуд Люцифера.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

С момента, как Сэм покинул «Кошкин дом», Люцифер перестает являться ему в галлюцинациях. Сэм даже не осознавал, как часто это происходило, но сейчас, когда видения исчезли, он понимает, сколько дней провел в притворстве, что не слышит, не видит, не замечает.

Больше нет подмигиваний и самоуверенных ухмылок, нахальных шпилек о жизни Сэма, его слабости, его уродстве. Он должен испытывать облегчение, наконец избавившись от выматывающего голоса Люцифера, от его понимающих, острых, как лезвие, улыбок, но этого не происходит.

Это смущает, сбивает с толку. Это неправильно. Сэм с силой сжимает руки в кулаки, так что белеют и бугрятся костяшки пальцев, а ногти впиваются в ладони.

Если Люцифера больше нет в голове Сэма, может, он действительно здесь, в Орегоне? Может, ему удалось чудесным образом выбраться? Да, считается, что клетка неприступна, но, эй, Сэм же ее покинул. С чего они вообще решили, что тюрьма, которую можно открыть и вызволить из нее Сэма, способна сдержать такого, как Люцифер? Теперь это кажется похожим на бред, самообман.

У Сэма на ладони начинает выступать кровь, пальцы деревенеют от перенапряжения, но все равно он теряет ощущение реальности.

Если это Люцифер, то Сэм знает: у него есть план. Если Люцифер притворяется отцом девочки-подростка, Сэм уверен, она будет страдать. В этом суть Люцифера: он совращает людей, заставляет их думать, что он из хороших парней, только чтобы принести им такую боль, какую они раньше не могли даже представить. Сэм знает, на что способен Люцифер. Он не может допустить, чтобы через подобное прошел кто-то еще. Они уже потеряли Адама...

Не следует сейчас об этом думать. Сэм должен сосредоточиться на шансе все исправить.

В голове вертится море вариантов и возможных последствий, но единственное, в чем Сэм уверен, — он должен спасти Карли.

И все же это неизвестная территория, и Сэм догадывается, что его навыки поиска информации здесь бесполезны, — но это не означает, что он собирается сдаться.

Просто отнесись к этому как к рядовой охоте, убеждает он себя. Попытайся понять основной расклад, затем подберись поближе, сориентируйся на месте и действуй по ситуации. Притворись, что это еще один монстр — такой же, как и все остальные.

Пока он не позволяет себе думать об этом человеке как о Люцифере, у Сэма есть хороший шанс выйти победителем в этой войне.

К тому же всегда остается возможность, что все это ничто иное, как нелепое совпадение, напоминает себе Сэм, однако не может заставить себя в это поверить. В конце концов, Джарольд Кемпфер может оказаться обычным человеком — пусть и с лицом прямиком из худших Сэмовых кошмаров и гнетущих воспоминаний. Сэму все еще может повезти, и он не найдет ничего, что бы подтвердило его подозрения; возможно, у него еще получится убедить себя, что этот человек обычный семьянин. Сэм все еще может соскочить.

Тем не менее внутри его головы настойчивый голос повторяет, что в этой жизни ему никогда не везло. С появлением этого человека галлюцинации исчезли. Почему именно сейчас Сэму вдруг улыбнулась удача?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

На следующий день разум Сэма в не меньшем смятении. Если бы он только мог доверять себе и своим инстинктам. Если бы он мог быть уверен. Тогда бы он просто взял девчонку и сбежал, доставил бы ее в безопасное место, а затем вернулся и убил бы Люцифера.

Но что, если это вовсе не Люцифер? Сэм не может убить невинного человека; у него и так слишком много крови на руках. Слишком много нераскрытых дел — или нераскрытых _вовремя_. Слишком много людей — союзников и простых обывателей, — которых они не могут защитить. Слишком много сосудов они закололи ножом Руби, даже не зная, убил ли демон человека, бывшего внутри.

Так что нет, Сэм не может оставить все на произвол судьбы.  
На следующий день Сэм следит за домом Кепферов и домами по соседству. Милый пригородный район, очень тихий. Нет ни малейшего следа чего-то неправильного, неестественного. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться.

Безупречно подстриженная лужайка перед домом, цветущие розовые кусты по бокам, в глубине ухоженный сад с клумбами, ягодными кустами и грядками. Если со времен юности Сэма подростки не изменились, то, выходит, заботливый садовник — отец.

Мелькает обрывок воспоминания, что-то далекое, нездешнее, и призрачный запах давно увядших роз наполняет ноздри Сэма. Он не может уловить, какую сцену в памяти пытается воскресить его сознание, — не успев приобрести очертания, образ развеивается в ничто.

Сэм трясет головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли. Хорошо, Джарольд Кемпфер ухаживает за садом.

У соседей же сад в ужасном состоянии: захиревшие растения, обветшалая будка с инструментами, заржавевший знак «продается» криво воткнут в лужайку, больше похожую на кучу грязи с островками сорняков.

Пора появиться ландшафтному дизайнеру.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

В воскресенье Сэм подстригает запущенную живую изгородь и деревья и начинает методично избавляться от сорняков.

Он никогда не жил в доме с садом, но в детстве Сэм с искренним удовольствием смотрел передачи, посвященные садоводству. Отправляясь на очередную охоту, отец часто оставлял их с братом в каком-нибудь захолустном мотеле, достаточно сомнительном, чтобы не вызывать службу детской опеки, когда отец пропадал на несколько дней. Если им везло, телик в номере работал. Обычно повелителем пульта оказывался Дин, но когда брат отлучался, Сэм всегда искал программы, посвященные садоводству или природе. Ему нравилась зелень, яркие цвета — то, что сад одновременно мог быть живым и спокойным. Это позволяло на мгновенье забыть, где он находится, о череде мест, которые никогда не были его домом.

Теперь Сэм рад, что нахватался нужных знаний, правда, он все равно провел несколько часов в местном питомнике, сотрудница которого любезно снабдила Сэма необходимым инвентарем и надавала тонну полезных советов. Она также подарила ему книжку об основах садоводства, которую Сэм пролистал в машине, прежде чем вернуться к дому Кемпфера.

Спустя час или около того, когда тело согрелось от физической работы, нос полон ароматов срезанных растений и травы, а руки приятно оцарапаны, Сэм замечает, как Джарольд Кемпфер входит в соседний сад. Сэм напряженно замирает, чувствуя, как по телу расползается холод. Теплый пот на пояснице и груди остывает, мышцы сводит. Сэм глубоко вздыхает, решительно напрягает и расслабляет мышцы. Он справится.

Сэм перемещается ближе к живой ограде, разделяющей два участка, наблюдая за Джарольдом Кемпфером краем глаза. Он оказался прав — тот действительно любит свой сад. Это видно по тому, как бережно он обращается с растениями, как нежно придерживает розы, подрезая их, и по тому, как едва заметно движутся его губы, словно он и правда разговаривает со своим садом. Когда мистер Кемпфер его замечает, Сэм выдавливает из себя, как он надеется, непринужденную улыбку.

— У вас очень красивый сад, — говорит он.

Кемпфер со сдержанной гордостью улыбается в ответ.  
— Спасибо, — произносит он и бросает взгляд через изгородь, оценивая проделанную Сэмом работу. — Приятно видеть, что этим местом наконец-то снова занялись.

Его голос — голос Люцифера: дружелюбный, побуждает вступить в диалог, но эмоции, сквозящие в нем, противоречивы. Легкий упрек тому, кто запустил сад, ненавязчивая похвала попыткам Сэма привести его в порядок. Сэм слишком хорошо знает этот прием. Не важно, думает он. Это не должно иметь значения. Может быть, это его единственная возможность вступить в разговор и получить какую-то информацию. Сэм не может облажаться — ради благополучия Карли.

— Да, — через силу отвечает Сэм, не давая затянуться паузе. Его голос хрипит, и ему приходится откашляться, не забывая про непринужденную улыбку. — Ужас как люди иногда запускают свою собственность. — Он издает смешок, радуясь, что составил примерный сценарий разговора, и возвращается к нему. — С другой стороны, это значит, что у меня есть работа.

Мужчина, который может быть, а может и не быть Люцифером, вопросительно смотрит на Сэма.

— Я ландшафтный дизайнер, — объявляет Сэм свое фальшивое прикрытие, — привожу в порядок такие запущенные места, чтобы поднять их рыночную стоимость.

— Ясно, — произносит Люцифер. Нет, мысленно одергивает себя Сэм, Джарольд Кемпфер. Пока у Сэма нет доказательств, он должен думать о нем как о Кемпфере, должен сохранять хотя бы видимость объективности.

— Значит, вы сюда не переезжаете, — продолжает Кемпфер.

— Вообще-то, переезжаю, — отвечает Сэм, следуя заготовленному сценарию. — Но только временно. Мое уже бывшее жилье переделывают в кооператив. Так что владелец предложил мне пожить здесь, пока не подыщу новое место.

Кемпфер кивает и ничего не говорит, и Сэм вспоминает про наживку. Он чуть было не забыл бросить наживку. Сэм улыбается и продолжает:  
— В благодарность я дал ему скидку.

Джарольд Кемпфер ухмыляется в ответ.  
— Надеюсь, небольшую. — Он окидывает полуразвалившийся дом многозначительным взглядом. — Это место — свалка.

Сэм словно в одно и то же время живет в двух мирах. В одном он беседует с милым вежливым человеком, и это напоминает Сэму, почему он так сильно хотел жить нормальной жизнью. В другом он знает, что им манипулируют, он буквально видит, как дружелюбное лицо Джарольда Кемпфера ползет по швам, и из-за него в любой момент готов вырваться Люцифер.

Сэм на взводе, часть его в ужасе, и если бы он не проводил год за годом, притворяясь кем-то другим, чем-то другим, скорее всего, он сейчас бы не смог провернуть этот трюк. Однако он сосредотачивается на своей роли, на представлении, частью которого стал задолго до того, как отец впервые взял его на охоту.

— Уж я-то знаю, — печально произносит Сэм, пожимая плечами беззаботно и в то же время как бы признавая свой промах. — Даже электричества нет.

После этого их разговор протекает лучше, чем смел надеяться Сэм, и вскоре его сосед представляется как Джарольд. Он рассказывает, как раньше выглядел соседский участок, а затем они возвращаются к своим первоначальным занятиям.

Час спустя они все еще за работой, но Сэм чувствует, что Джарольд уже готов закончить на сегодня, и, ловя момент, предлагает ему бутылку Бад Лайт из переносного холодильника. В дальнейшем разговоре Сэм отпускает несколько комментариев, расставляет силки, но Джарольд аккуратно их обходит, не желая делиться личной информацией, — Сэм пытается не спешить с выводами о возможных причинах, поэтому старается не перегибать палку.

Сдержанность Сэма оправдывается несколько часов спустя, когда его окликает Джарольд:  
— Эй, Сэм.

Сэм не заметил, чтобы кто-то выходил из соседнего дома, и от пугающе знакомого голоса по телу прокатывается ледяная волна. Он быстро собирается с духом и, нацепив улыбку, поворачивается к соседу. «Оставайся объективным, — повторяет он. — Не принимай близко к сердцу, пока не будешь уверен».

— Моя дочь Карли только что сообщила, что сегодня не сможет поужинать со своим стариком, — говорит Джарольд Кемпфер. — Так что если ты не против домашней запеканки, то милости прошу.

Джарольд также предлагает ему воспользоваться его душем, но Сэм с улыбкой, конечно же, с улыбкой, отвечает, что не хочет излишне злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Он не упоминает тихого, пробирающего до костей ужаса, от одного представления, что раздевается в доме Джарольда, что стоит в душе под бегущей водой, приглушающей чувства, — и без оружия.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

В тот же вечер, после ледяного душа — он не врал насчет электричества, — Сэм сидит за крепким деревянным столом в доме Кемпфера. _Джарольда._

— Было очень вкусно, — сообщает Сэм, доев вторую порцию запеканки, и это действительно так. Абсолютно все: запах расплавившегося сыра и пиво на столе рядом, хорошее, холодное и в кои-то веки в настоящем стеклянном бокале, а не прямиком из бутылки, — все это кажется таким правильным, таким нормальным. У Джарольда хороший дом, в нем нет запредельно дорогих и пафосных вещей, но все явно в отличном состоянии. Что-то похожее могло быть и у Сэма, даже если бы он не стал крутым адвокатом с еще более крутыми клиентами. Настоящий жилой дом настоящей сплоченной семьи с развешанными на стенах фотографиями значимых моментов вроде свадеб и выпускных и ряд гипсовых отпечатков рук, датированных 1996–2007 годами на стене напротив холодильника.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джарольд с ноткой гордости в голосе. — Когда сам выращиваешь овощи, появляется стимул научиться готовить. Особенно после, — он замолкает на секунду, сглатывает, — того, как умерла моя жена. — Он улыбается отстраненной, нежной улыбкой. — Лиза чудесно готовила, не думаю, что Карли согласилась бы долго терпеть покупные макароны с сыром.

Сэм злится. Злится, потому что ему все сложнее и сложнее думать об этом добром, вежливом человеке как о монстре, которого Сэм собирается вывести на чистую воду. И все же, разве происходящее не вписывается в стандартную схему действий Люцифера? Убедить жертву, дать ей поверить в безопасность, заставить искренне себя полюбить, только для того, чтобы первый удар оказался как можно более болезненным.

Какая-то часть Сэма хочет насладиться приятным, совершенно нормальным вечером, редким и поэтому таким ценным в его ненормальной жизни, но его разум не может прекратить работать. Неужели он только что поужинал с дьяволом? Неужели он и правда похвалил стряпню Люцифера?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Составив посуду в раковину, они перемещаются в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть игру. Джарольд заново наполняет бокалы и приносит с кухни две миски: в большой кукурузные чипсы, а в той, что поменьше, сальса. Достает подставки под бокалы и салфетки. Это невозможно, страшно по-домашнему.

Где-то в середине игры Джарольд, извинившись, отлучается в ванную. Чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем меньше Сэм уверен в своих подозрениях, но он все еще помнит о своей цели и использует возможность.

Как только за гостеприимным хозяином захлопывается дверь, Сэм бросается вверх по лестнице, чтобы быстро осмотреть второй этаж. Слева шкаф, наполненный аккуратно сложенными полотенцами и постельным бельем. В ванной фен, плойка и утюжок для волос, очевидно, они принадлежат Карли. Дверь напротив ванной ведет в комнату, которая также принадлежит Карли. Стены выкрашены в светло-зеленый, большая же часть мебели, включая сделанные под старину стол со стулом, — белые. К большой доске для заметок приколото множество фотографий и открыток, три подвесных полки завалены всякими безделушками. Сэм уже готов захлопнуть дверь и проверить единственную оставшуюся наверху комнату, как замечает что-то странное у окна. Он подходит ближе, и сердце пропускает удар. К стене прикручена небольшая пластиковая коробочка, от которой тянутся провода. Сэм узнает название, выбитое на коробке, и различает такое же название на краю оконной рамы. Он знаком с этой компанией, она специализируется на высокотехнологичных системах безопасности, пуленепробиваемых стеклах и так далее. И это недешевое удовольствие.

Мысли Сэма пускаются вскачь. С чего бы обычной девочке в пригороде нуждаться в такой защите? Зачем кому-то вроде Джародьда Кемпфера выкладывать столько денег, чтобы защитить спальню своей — если она, конечно, его — дочери? Почему она живет в светлой комнате, а не сидит в подвале на цепи? Что здесь происходит, это какая-то игра?

Странно, но Сэм рад своей находке, наконец у него есть доказательство, что здесь что-то не так. Он... ликует, ведь это значит, он еще не окончательно вышел из ума.

Конечно же, Сэм помнит и о другом, Джарольд Кемпфер — который в конце концов может оказаться Люцифером — реальная угроза. Но сейчас Сэм не может позволить себе думать об этом. Не может позволить тревоге и струящемуся по телу холодному ужасу возобладать над собой. Он должен оставаться спокойным. Он должен как можно скорее вернуться в гостиную.

Когда он спускается по лестнице, Джарольд стоит в коридоре с подозрительным видом.

— Извини, — говорит Сэм, виновато улыбаясь, — я все собирался сходить, а когда ты ушел, просто не смог терпеть, пришлось воспользоваться ванной наверху. — Сэм рад, что не забыл спустить воду и дал крану протечь несколько секунд перед тем, как спуститься вниз. Тем не менее Джарольд смотрит с недоверием.

— Извини, — повторяет Сэм, — это все пиво.

— Ну, — говорит Джарольд, заметно, что он старается держать непринужденный тон. — Наверху владения Карли, и я не хочу, чтобы она подумала, что я, — он выразительно смотрит на Сэма, — или мои гости не уважают ее личное пространство. Ты же представляешь, какими могут быть подростки.

— Да уж, — примирительным тоном произносит Сэм, — это точно. — Вообще-то он больше знаком с поведением родителей, и с личной жизнью подростков считаются далеко не многие. Но, опять же, большинство родителей не запирают своих детей в защищенных от взлома комнатах.

Если бы он верил, что это сработает, Сэм бы выдернул пистолет из кобуры на голени и пристрелил бы парня. Но он понятия не имеет, какую игру тот затеял, и боится его спугнуть.

В голове вертится уйма сценариев, мозг ищет нестыковки. Джарольд Кемпфер кажется таким настоящим сегодня, сейчас, и Сэму хочется верить, что он добрый и миролюбивый человек, который искренне любит свою дочь. Может, выбравшись из клетки, Люцифер потерял память, может, он действительно не помнит, кем является Сэм. Может, он даже не помнит, кем является он сам. Это также объясняет, почему девочка все еще жива.

Или же Джарольд Кемпфер прекрасно знает, что он Люцифер, а также помнит Сэма, но, возможно, сейчас он уязвим. Вдруг он ждет череду определенных обстоятельств, или ему нужен особый артефакт, который поможет восстановить его силы в полной мере. Но как в эту схему вписывается приглашение на ужин? Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе?

Все это имеет определенный смысл и в то же время никакого. Голова Сэма разрывается от противоречий. Он мечтает впиться ногтями в ладони на мгновенье и до крови, чтобы ощутить реальность, но, если он хочет спасти Карли, нужно сохранять спокойствие.

Теперь основная версия Сэма — Люцифер играет с ним. Сэм знает его страсть к играм. Словно кошка когтистой лапой дергает за хвост крошечную перепуганную мышь, царапая, но не причиняя реального вреда, потому что тогда игре настанет конец. Пока Сэм не подает вида, что узнал Люцифера, тот будет продолжать свою игру.

Сэм берет себя в руки, игнорируя тревожное ледяное покалывание во всем теле. Он притворяется, что все в порядке, и досматривает с Джарольдом матч, после чего прощается и уходит.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Той ночью Сэму так и не удается уснуть. Само собой, ему не спится. Мысли роятся и гудят в голове, и он не может дождаться утра, когда Карли Кемпфер отправится в школу и он сможет забрать ее от отца.

Господи, Сэм надеется, что отец Карли без проблем отпустит ее с утра, что Сэму не придется врываться к ним в дом, или взламывать аккаунт Карли на фейсбуке, чтобы выманить ее на улицу, или придумать что-то еще — экстренные планы приходят в голову один за другим. Он вызволит эту девочку, спалит дом дотла и, если потребуется, столкнется с дьяволом — ради ее безопасности.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

При других обстоятельствах Сэм пронаблюдал бы за домом Кемпферов по крайней мере еще день или два, изучая их распорядок, но он просто не может себе позволить оставить Карли в этом доме дольше необходимого, особенно после обнаруженного в ее комнате прошлой ночью.

Изначально его план — проследовать за Карли в школу, инсценировать звонок директору от отца и сослаться на семейные обстоятельства. Но Джарольд Кемпфер уходит из дома, когда на часах еще нет и семи утра, и Сэм решает воспользоваться шансом.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Карли открывает дверь несколько минут спустя. На ней тапочки в форме тигриных лапок, пижамные штаны и футболка со Снупи.

— Привет?

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Сэм, широко улыбаясь. — Я Сэм, ваш новый сосед.

— А, да, — отзывается та, в ее голосе звучит узнавание. — Ландшафтный дизайнер. — Уголок ее рта чуть ползет вверх. — Я вас и не узнала в футболке.

Сэм закашливается. Он не ожидал, что девочка поведет себя так дерзко. Но, опять же, она подросток. По тому, как она после своих слов отводит глаза, и по легкому румянцу на щеках Сэм убеждается, что она, в конце концов, все еще ребенок.

— Извините, — бормочет Карли. — Я хотела сказать, отец говорил, что вы заходили вчера.

— Ага, — Сэм кивает. — Он пожалел меня и накормил горячим ужином. В моем доме так и не включили электричество.

Она разглядывает его, явно не понимая, что он делает у нее под дверью.  
— Отец уже ушел на работу, — отвечает она. — Извините.

— О, — Сэм разыгрывает удивление. — Я увидел включенный свет и зашел попросить кипятка для растворимого кофе. — Он протягивает принесенный с собой термос и умоляюще смотрит на Карли.

Та слегка мешкает, но затем пожимает плечами и отступает в сторону.  
— Конечно, — произносит она. — Проходите.

Сэм отворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь, и, воспользовавшись моментом, вынимает из кармана лоскут ткани.

На кухне Карли сообщает:  
— Это займет минуту или две, — и достает чайник.

— Спасибо, — произносит Сэм, подходя ближе, но не слишком. — Ты меня здорово выручаешь.

Карли вынимает из холодильника кувшин с водой и осторожно наполняет чайник, и Сэм понимает — это его шанс. Он быстро отвинчивает крышечку термоса и щедро смачивает ткань.

Как только Карли поворачивается к плите, Сэм хватает ее сзади и зажимает рот и нос мокрой тканью.

— Прости, — шепчет он.

Она удивленно ахает, и концентрированный хлороформ наполняет ее легкие. Правда, наркоз действует не сразу, и Сэм удивлен тем, как сильно сопротивляется Карли. Она отчаянно выдирается из его рук, девочка оказывается гораздо сильнее, чем он предполагал. Она так и не выпускает из рук чайник и наконец умудряется размахнуться и ударить им Сэма по голове, окатив обоих водой.

На счастье Сэма хлороформ срабатывает именно в этот момент, потому что девчонка действительно умеет целиться — его ведет назад, кружится голова, а висок начинает болезненно пульсировать.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Адреналин кипит у Сэма в крови. Что он наделал? Все размывается в лихорадочной тревоге: вперед-вперед-вперед, не останавливайся.

Он знает, что должен действовать быстро, не оставляя времени для размышлений и сомнений. Чтобы Джарольд — нет, Люцифер, это Люцифер, должен быть он, — не успел раскрыть Сэма или же просто устать играть с ним. Чтобы не позволить Люциферу сотворить с Карли что бы то ни было.

Заново оценив свои действия, Сэм уже не уверен, что поступает правильно.

Да, он нашел навороченную сигнализацию в комнате Карли, но все же она выглядит как обычный благополучный ребенок. Девочка шутит и смеется, проводит время с друзьями и помогает соседям. И не похоже, чтобы Люцифер держал ее на привязи или что-то в этом роде. Это действительно не имеет смысла.

Но это Люцифер, твердит Сэм. Ему нельзя доверять, тем более предсказать его поступки. Наверняка он промыл девочке мозги, сделал ее послушной и заставил поверить в свою легенду. Быть может, когда-то и существовал настоящий Джарольд Кемпфер, Люцифер же поменялся с ним местами, перекроил тело Джарольда под Ника, сотворил особое заклинание, и теперь люди не осознают разницу. А может, дело в особой физической форме сосуда, может, существуют и другие двойники Ника. Может, где-то бродит и двойник Сэма.

Сэм не имеет права думать об этом сейчас. Его глаза болят от нехватки сна, голова гудит, на виске, куда пришелся удар Карли, темнеет синяк. Он должен сосредоточиться на дороге, соблюдать скоростной режим, чтобы не привлечь внимания копов.

С телом бессознательной девочки на руках, последняя вещь, в которой он нуждается — это обыск машины.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Несколько часов спустя Сэм останавливается в третьесортном мотеле, в них он всегда ощущает себя комфортнее: они анонимные, обшарпанные и напоминают о детстве. Сэм незаметно проносит Карли через заднюю дверь. Скоро она должна проснуться, и он хочет, чтобы она воспользовалась ванной, выпила воды и, по возможности, пришла в чувство. Ему также скоро придется поспать. Даже без кошмаров с Люцифером, которые будили его по ночам, в последние дни Сэм спал еще меньше, чем раньше. Почему-то он все время иррационально боялся, боялся, что может — за неимением лучших слов — пропустить появление Люцифера. Боялся пропустить собственную галлюцинацию — полный бред.

Но также был и другой страх. Страх, что в конечном счете он поверит, что все это реально, что Люцифер снова разгуливает по земле, готовый обрушить на человечество новые несчастья. Страх, который превращает жизнь Сэма в сухой лист, готовый рассыпаться под чужим кулаком.

Но Сэм не позволит этому случиться. Есть множество вещей, которые характеризуют Сэма, и начинаются они с «не» — нездоров, возможно, как раз из их числа, — но он непременно будет биться до конца.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Сэм приковывает Карли к стулу, и она почти сразу же начинает приходить в себя. Поначалу она в полубессознательном состоянии, из пересохших губ понемногу сочится слюна. Но вскоре бьется в наручниках, пытается наброситься на Сэма и кричит:  
— Что ты делаешь? Где я? — в ее голосе злость, а в глазах слезы. — Где мой отец?

Значит, она купилась на обман Люцифера, и Сэм злится. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы она знала правду, если бы она смогла подтвердить то, о чем догадался Сэм, и вместо того, чтобы бороться, с благодарностью приняла спасение.

— Он не твой отец, — объясняет Сэм, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и убедительно. А это нелегко, когда кровь оглушительно стучит в ушах. — Он занял место твоего отца. — Нет, это может быть неправдой. Но как Сэму подтвердить свою теорию тем или иным способом? Он пробует снова: — А возможно, он обманом заставил тебя думать, что он твой отец. — Нет, это тоже неверно. Если бы только Сэм подобрал нужные слова, если бы смог сконцентрироваться. Он впивается ногтями в ладони, пытаясь прийти в себя, заново сосредоточиться. — Он также мог заклинанием изменить реальность. — Он слегка улыбается, чувствуя, что лицо его подводит. — Это неважно. — Он сглатывает и произносит более уверенно: — Теперь ты в безопасности. Я об этом позабочусь.

Карли смотрит на него, на ее лице, в ее теле читается одна и та же мысль.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — безапелляционно произносит она.

Когда он не отвечает, выражение ее лица меняется, как и ее тактика.  
— Отпусти меня, — просит она. — Я не стану сообщать в полицию, обещаю. — Она убедительно смотрит на него. — Просто отпусти меня. Я сама найду дорогу домой и забуду, что мы вообще встречались.

Ее голос молит, почти очаровывает, но Сэм должен держаться. Он знает, что Люцифер делает с людьми, как манипулирует их сознанием, меняет его и получает власть, как проникает в чужие мысли. Если Карли не может ему противостоять, Сэму придется сделать это за нее.

— Нет, — отвечает он, пытаясь звучать успокаивающе. — Я не могу позволить тебе уйти. С этим человеком ты в опасности. — Он ободряюще кивает, подходя ближе — медленно-медленно, словно к раненному зверю. — Ты думаешь, что он твой отец, но это не так. Он просто использует тебя. Он ранит тебя. Такова его суть.

Карли следит за его приближением, но не кажется напуганной. Скорее... она выжидает.

— Дорогостоящая сигнализация в твоей комнате, высокопрочное стекло — ты же не думаешь, что это в порядке вещей? — Сэм пытается воззвать к ее здравому смыслу. — Ты же не думаешь, что другие отцы запирают своих детей на ночь? — спрашивает он, приближаясь еще на шаг.

Вдруг ее лицо и шея дергаются и изгибаются в какой-то хищной манере. Клыки вырастают по меньшей мере на дюйм, нос превращается в морду, и светло-золотистая шерсть покрывает еще мгновенье назад бывшую гладкой и чистой кожу.

Сэм инстинктивно отшатывается назад. Этого не может быть. Она не может... он спотыкается обо что-то позади себя и падает на пол.

— Отпусти меня, — кричит Карли низким рычащим голосом, мало похожим на человеческий. Она напрягается всем телом, еще более крепким, Сэм отмечает это по ее движениям, больше похожим на звериные. Что же Люцифер с ней сотворил?

Тварь, которая до сих пор выглядит похожей на Карли, не может избавиться от наручников, но вскоре она находит достаточно сил, чтобы подняться и ударить стулом о пол, один раз, другой, пока тот не разваливается на части.

Ее руки все еще связаны за спиной, но это не мешает ей броситься в атаку. Если бы Сэм не был настолько измучен, если бы у него не кружилась голова, а реакции не были бы такими заторможенными, возможно, он бы смог с ней побороться. Но выходит так, что ее зубы сжимаются на его горле еще до того, как он успевает полностью осознать ситуацию. Он чувствует, как они вонзаются в его кожу, глубоко в мышцы, и как горячая кровь течет из раны. Ему даже не больно.

— Что... — он ошарашен и на миг забывает, где находится или почему, но затем, прокашлявшись кровяной пеной, продолжает: — Что ты такое?

— Не твое дело, — отвечает Карли, шаря по его карманам в поисках ключа.

— Да, — отвечает он, комната темнеет и становится более размытой, — наверное, не мое.

Даже если она и отвечает что-то в ответ, Сэм уже не слышит.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Он должен был истечь кровью в том мотеле. Карли должна была оставить его там, заливать кровью ковер, пока он не умрет.

Вместо этого она попросила на ресепшене аптечку и позвала на помощь отца.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Когда Сэм просыпается много часов спустя, прикованным оказывается он, но на этот раз к одной из стоящих в номере кроватей. И он все еще жив, и его даже подлатали. Он моргает на свет, пытаясь избавиться от сухости в глазах. На стуле рядом с кроватью, чуть за пределами досягаемости, сидит мужчина. Сэм хочет, чтобы тот оказался Люцифером, но в глубине души знает, что его бы сейчас здесь не было, если бы этот мужчина был кем-то иным, кроме Джарольда Кемфера.

— Итак, — начинает Джарольд. — Карли сказала, что ты пытался спасти ее от меня.

— Я... — У Сэма так сильно пересохло во рту, что он едва может говорить. — Да.

— Я ее отец, — произносит Джарольд тоном, не оставляющим сомнений. — Я присутствовал при ее рождении, видел, как она впервые оцарапала коленку. Я читал ей перед сном тысячи раз, когда она была совсем крошкой, и я посетил все ее футбольные матчи. — Он сглатывает, явно стараясь совладать с гневом. — Я уже чуть было не потерял ее один раз, больше я не позволю этому случиться.

— Ага. — Карли встает за своим отцом и, положив ему руку на плечо, сжимает невероятно знакомым образом. — Поэтому мы поставили на мое окно сигнализацию и сверхпрочное стекло. — Она очень сильная, и Сэм это чувствует, но ей приходится собраться с духом, перед тем как продолжить: — Чтобы больше никто не смог меня похитить и попытаться изнасиловать, чтобы сделать частью их стаи.

Должно быть, на лице Сэма отразился ужас от произнесенных ею слов.

— Да, — выплевывает Карли. — Именно это чуть и не сделал со мной парень, который похитил меня из моей комнаты.

Не оборачиваясь, Джарольд кладет руку на вцепившиеся в его плечо пальцы дочери и успокаивающе похлопывает. Затем он пригвождает Сэма взглядом.

— Даже не думай, что я не хочу тебя убить или передать полиции. — Карли согласно рычит. — Но мы покопались в твоих вещах, чтобы понять, работал ли ты в одиночку, и нашли кое-что. — Он одаривает Сэма многозначительным взглядом. — Похоже, что ты Гримм. — Джарольд произносит это слово, будто оно что-то значит для Сэма, и Сэм предпочитает умолчать, что понятия не имеет, о чем толкует Джарольд.

— И даже несмотря на то, что мы должны быть врагами, Гримм помог мне вернуть мою дочь. — Напряжение, исходящее от Джарольда, становится почти осязаемым. — И все, что ты сказал Карли, указывает на то, что ты не хотел причинить ей вред, что ты и правда думал, будто она в опасности. — Джарольд делает глубокий вдох, словно не совсем доволен тем, что собирается сказать. — Так что я тебя прощаю.

Облегченный выдох Сэма перерастает в жестокий сухой кашель.

Джарольд Кемпфер встает и склоняется над лицом Сэма.  
— Давай уточним, что мы друг друга поняли: ты держишься от нас подальше, держишься подальше от Портленда. И если я тебя снова когда-нибудь увижу, я позову своего друга Гримма, и мы вдвоем тебя загоним и убьем и даже глазом не моргнем. — Он делает движение головой, такое же, как и Карли ранее, и его лицо и руки начинают меняться, как и у нее, пока он не становится похожим на... волка.

Уходя, уже на пороге, Карли снова оборачивается к Сэму, ее лицо изменяется. Она обнажает зубы, и из ее горла вырывается низкий агрессивный рык, разносясь по комнате, затем она громко хлопает дверью.

Сэм все еще осоловелый после сна, но, несмотря на потерю крови, его тело кажется более отдохнувшим впервые за долгое время. Слова Джарольда и Карли, похоже, имеют какой-то странный смысл. Даже при том, что Сэм слышал только фрагменты, их история кажется правдивой — а мысли Сэма за последние несколько дней больше похожи на бред сумасшедшего.

Шуршит постельное белье. Сэм вскидывает голову и смотрит на соседнюю кровать: на ней лежит человек, его руки заведены за шею, одна нога небрежно закинута на другую. Его темно-русые волосы торчат беспорядочно иголками, а голубые глаза сверкают. Он выглядит расслабленным, счастливым — словно только что вернулся из отпуска.

— Ох, Сэмми, — произносит он, наклоняя голову и белозубо улыбаясь. — Уверен, завтра тебя найдет горничная. А пока мы с тобой _здорово повеселимся_. — Люцифер многозначительно приподнимает брови. — Как в старые добрые времена.


End file.
